


A Night in the Urahara Shop

by AmazinglyWeirdo



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Lemon, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Out of Character, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazinglyWeirdo/pseuds/AmazinglyWeirdo
Summary: Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki joins Kisuke, Yoruichi, Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, and Rangiku for a night that they will never forget in the Urahara Shop.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji/Matsumoto Rangiku, Arisawa Tatsuki/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Inoue Orihime/Urahara Kisuke, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Isshin, Kuchiki Rukia/Shihouin Yoruichi, Kurosaki Isshin/Shihouin Yoruichi, Matsumoto Rangiku/Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Night in the Urahara Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody, this is AmazinglyWeirdo! The title of my 5th story is A Night in the Urahara Shop, and it is a sequel to A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic! Are you surprise or something? This story is starring Kisuke Urahara, Yoruichi Shihoin, Isshin Korusaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, Rangiku Matsumoto, Uryu Ishida, Yasutora 'Chad' Sado, and Tatsuki Arisawa.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Author's Note: This story sets a week after the events of A Night in the Kurosaki Clinic.

_**An AmazinglyWeirdo Story** _

* * *

**A Night in the Urahara Shop**

Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki walked through Karakura Town during nighttime. They were going to the Urahara Shop to help Kisuke and the other for a "favor". "Okay, why are we going to the Urahara Shop at a night like this?" Tatsuki asked. "Mr. Urahara just wanted us to do a favor in his store," Uryu answered.

"What kind of "favor" can we do at the shop?" Tatsuki asked again.

"Organizing a lot of items," Uryu answered again.

"Well… that's bullshit," Tatsuki said.

"Helping a good friend isn't bullshit, Tatsuki," Chad said.

They then stopped a few feet away from the Urahara Shop. "Well… this is it," Uryu said. "What is it?" Tatsuki asked as she turned her head to the Gemischt Quincy. "We've been in the shop many times."

"Maybe this time will be different, Tatsuki," Chad said.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Kisuke's bedroom_

" _ **Get Lucky" by Daft Punk featuring Pharrell Williams and Nile Rodgers begins playing**_

Orihime wrapped her arms around Kisuke's neck and then kissed him on the lips. The human living teenager began to moan while making out with the shop owner because Rangiku was licking Orihime's pussy as the busty soul reaper lied underneath the human living girl and the shop owner. While that, Kisuke pumped his dick inside of Rangiku's womanhood.

Orihime and Rangiku were naked in Kisuke's bed, but the shop owner who was almost naked because he wore nothing except his signature hat and open black jacket. Orihime broke the kiss with Kisuke and then moaned louder as the shop owner starts pinching both of her nipples. "Oh, dear God…" Orihime moaned. "My breasts… Aw, yes…" She looked down at Rangiku as she then sucking inside of the human girl's pussy.

"Rangiku, don't go inside…" Orihime said. "If you go deep… I will go… oh, God…" The busty soul reaper kept sucking inside of the human girl until she stopped when she felt Kisuke's member was throbbing inside her very tight walls. "Oh, my God, Kisuke," Rangiku moaned. "Fuck me! Harder! Harder! HARDER!" While that, the shop owner starts sucking Orihime's left breast, letting her scream out of bliss. Then after a few minutes of sucking, Kisuke suddenly stopped and then pounded inside of Rangiku faster than ever.

"Kisuke… I want you to do me too…" Orihime begged. "Please… I want you to fuck me!"

"Right… after… I cum… inside her!" Kisuke shouted before he slammed one last time, unleashing his load inside Rangiku's womb.

Ichigo lied underneath Rukia on the futon. He held onto her hips as he pumped into her ass. Renji just went down on his knees, opened Rukia's legs, and then put both on his shoulders as he starts licking her clit. "Oh, Renji… don't do that… it's making me… OH, GOD!" Rukia moaned before she grabs a handful of his untied red hair.

" _Holy shit_ ," Ichigo thought as he kept pounding Rukia's butt. " _I have no idea that Rukia's ass is so fucking tight_!" He shuts his eyes and started groaning while he was sweating from the pleasure. Renji stopped licking Rukia's pussy, and then shoved his fully erected pecker inside her walls. "GODDAMN, RENJI!" She screamed as she felt her flowerpot got pushed by her childhood friend's manhood.

Renji began to thrust inside Rukia's womanhood as she wrapped her legs around his waist. " _Wow_ ," Renji thought. " _Despite that I did it with Rukia many times, she always squeezing me when I'm inside of her_." While he kept shoving her in and out, Renji looked at Rukia, and then they both closed their eyes and kissed with their tongues touching each other. " _Oh, Renji_ ," Rukia thought. " _You're an incredibly good kisser. Please make it last forever._ " It did not last forever because Renji broke the kiss before he and Ichigo pumped faster, reaching both of their breaking point.

"Rukia… Rukia… RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he and Renji slammed inside her for the last time before their load squirted in her womb and rear end. "SWEET FUCKING MOTHER OF JESUS!" Rukia screamed.

Yoruichi lied her back on the floor with her raised and folded over on both sides of her head while Isshin was dipping his shaft in and out of her pussy. He took a hold on her thighs and then said, "Yoruichi… I love your sweet and sexy body." She opened her golden eyes, looked at him, and then moaned, "Thank you for the compliment, Isshin."

Isshin pumped his dick into Yoruichi faster and deeper. Her inner walls were so tight around his shaft that he grunted with every thrust. " _Masaki…_ " Isshin thought. " _Please forgive me… because I'm going to cum inside of Yoruichi!_ " His pace was picked up and kept slamming into the purple-haired dark-skinned woman until… he quickly closed his eyes, clenched his teeth, and then unexpectedly came.

Orihime was on top of Rangiku as they passionately kissed each other with their eyes closed. While that, Rangiku wrapped her legs around Orihime's waist. Kisuke shoved his still huge manhood into Orihime's womanhood, breaking her kiss with the busty soul reaper. Orihime moaned as the shop owner pumped inside her three times. Then, he pulled out his member, pushed inside of Rangiku, pumped into her flowerpot four times.

Kisuke went back to Orihime, pumping inside of her four times.

He then went back to Rangiku, pumping into her five times.

He went back again with Orihime, pumping into her six times.

He went back again with Rangiku, pumping into her seven times.

He went back again (for the last time) with Orihime, pumping into her eight times before he shouted, "OH, HOOCHIE MAMA!" The shop owner released his white seed inside of the human girl's womb as she screamed.

Rukia moved herself up and down on Ichigo's dick as he was lying on the futon. Her pussy was pushing by the Substitute Soul Reaper's massive member. Thanks to her juices combining with Renji's cum that covered Ichigo's shaft, it quickly helped him pick up his pace inside of Rukia. " _Aw, fuck me_ ," Ichigo thought. " _Her pussy is extremely tight as her asshole!_ "

Renji was groaning and moaning because he took a hold of Rukia's head as she kept sucking his tattooed cock. He pushed her head, and then pulled her back, moving her tongue over his erection. " _Renji… Renji… my sweet Renji… I really love your thing so much… very much_ ," Rukia thought while she moaned into his rod. She went into a surprise when she felt Ichigo's throbbing member.

" _Ichigo… Yours is getting bigger and bigger… That it's going to explode!_ " Rukia thought.

Renji suddenly picked up his pace inside of Rukia's mouth. "Rukia, if you keep going, I'm going to… AAAAHHHHHH, FUCK! I'M COMING!" He blew his load inside his childhood friend's mouth and throat. Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hips so he can go faster and deeper inside her. "RUKIA!" He shouted before he shot his load and roared like a bear.

Isshin sat on the floor as his back pressed against the wall. Yoruichi was on her knees right next to Isshin. She grabbed his ball sack while she was stroking his cock. The former soul reaper was moaning.

"Yoruichi… ahh… don't stop… ahh… I like it… ahh… when you do that…"

"Oh, Isshin." Yoruichi smiled as she squeezed his dick, making him moan more. "I'm just getting started." She went back stroking his fat dick, only this time she was going in a fast pace. She looked closer to his member, then she closed her eyes, and opened her mouth.

" _Ah, yes, Isshin_ ," Yoruichi thought. " _Keep moaning if you want because I can feel your thing is going to explode_." She kept rubbing his shaft faster and faster while she kept squeezing his balls until the doctor lifted his head and shot a few strings of white seed into her tongue. She shallowed all of it from him.

"Fuck… me, Yoruichi," Isshin said as he was catching his breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

* **Record Scratch** *

Kisuke, Orihime, Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Isshin, and Yoruichi heard a girl yelling. They quickly realized it was Tatsuki who she just entered the shop owner's bedroom. They all turned their heads and looked over the teenage girl. Tatsuki was so shocked that her left eye was twitching, and her mouth was so wide open, it looks like her jaw was about to dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON?!" Tatsuki shouted.

Kisuke pulled out of Orihime and then stood up on his bed. "Tatsuki, I'm surprised that you're here for tonight." The shop owner smiled. "Take off your clothes so we can see your bared body."

" _Oh, my God_ ," Tatsuki thought as she looked at Kisuke naked with his still erected . She then looked at her best friend Orihime who was making out with Rangiku with their eyes closed again. " _OH, MY GOD_ ," Tatsuki thought while she looked at everyone who naked in the shop owner's bedroom. She then turned her head away and screamed out to Uryu and Chad.

"Uryu! Chad! You would not believe what I saw! I went to Mr. Urahara's bedroom and he's…" She suddenly gasped as Uyru and Chad were both naked in front of her with their big hard cocks. Tatsuki stepped away from them, entering the shop owner's bedroom. She then looked back at everyone in the bedroom. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Tatsuki asked. "IS THIS A SEX CULT?!"

Ichigo stood up, got out of the futon, walked towards Tatsuki, and said, "Tatsuki, let me explain what's going on."

" _Holy fuck_ ," Tatsuki thought as she looked at her friend's naked body. " _Ichigo's body is so sexy with his six pack and his amazingly huge dick_." Then suddenly, a line of red blood slowly came out of her nose. "Aw, shit," Tatsuki said while she covered her nose from the bleeding.

"Are you okay, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked. "Why is your nose bleeding?"

"It is because I just saw you naked," Tatsuki confessed. "I have one question for you… WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU NAKED?!"

Ichigo then placed his hand on Tatsuki's shoulder and said, "Tatsuki, the reason why we're naked and having sex in Urahara's bedroom is because we were just having a good time."

"Having a good time, really?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah, really," Kisuke answered. "We did it once a week, and each week, we did it in a different location. It's like a game night, but instead of playing a board game, we are only doing an orgy." The shop owner got off his bed and walked towards Tatsuki. "Like last week, we did it in the Kurosaki Clinic."

"WHAT THE HELL, URAHARA?!" Ichigo yelled. "This was supposed to be our little secret!"

"Take a chill pill, Ichigo," Kisuke said. "And remember… it is Kisuke, my friend. You do not have say my last name to me, Ichigo." The Substitute Soul Reaper, who was still mad at the shop owner, said to him, "Well, I'm sorry, Kisuke, you prevented prick."

The shop owner then grabs Tatsuki's hand and puts it on the Substitute Soul Reaper's erection. " _Oh, my God_ ," Tatsuki thought as she begins to smile. " _I'm touching Ichigo's erotic thing_." Kisuke lets go of her hand as she started rubbing Ichigo's dick.

"Oh, Tatsuki…" Ichigo moaned. "Is this your first time doing this?" She reached her other hand and caressed his bare left nipple. "Yes, it is my first time." Kisuke smiled and then said, "Well… let's get back what we started."

* * *

_One Moment Later_

" _ **Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You)" by Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris and DJ Frank E begins playing**_

Ichigo was standing up against the wall as Tatsuki licking the head of his cock. He just started moaning from her tongue touching his erection. Not only she was on her knees in front of him, but she was also completely naked. "Ichigo…" She said after she stopped licking his manhood. "Your thing is so huge, very huge." She then slowly stroking his member.

Then, unexpectedly, Tatsuki closed her brown eyes, opened her mouth, and begins sucking Ichigo's pecker. "Tatsuki…" Ichigo moaned. "Oh… God." She bobbed her head back and forth at a slow pace as he quickly shut his brown eyes from the blowjob by his high school friend.

" _Whoa…_ " Ichigo thought. " _Tatsuki is not bad… for a tomboy._ " He moaned loudly while his body began to heat up. Suddenly, he released his pre-cum into her mouth, but that did not stop her sucking his erotic thing.

"Tatsuki… please… please go faster," Ichigo demanded after he opened his eyes and looked at her. She understands what he said. She speeds it up, picking up his pace. "Oh, my God, Tatsuki," said Ichigo. "Please… don't stop… don't stop… don't stop… I'm going to…"

Ichigo came inside Tatsuki's mouth and throat, letting him moan louder. "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, DEAR GOD!"

Tatsuki moaned as her mouth was still hanging on his rod. She then slowly swallowed Ichigo's white liquid.

Renji lied on the floor while he was holding Rangiku's hips, sucking inside her clit. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, RENJI!" She moaned from his licking after she leaned her head up. " _Man, I can't believe I'm doing it with Rangiku for the very first time_ ," Renji thought. " _This is better than watching her unbutton her school shirt_."

Orihime was down on all fours on the futon as Uryu held on her head, sucking his cock. As for Chad, he took a hold on her hips, pumping his member into her pussy. " _Orihime is so tight… so good_ ," Chad thought. "Ah, Orihime… Orihime!" Uryu moaned.

Isshin was pounding into Rukia's womanhood as he was grabbing both of her arms so he can thrust faster. Both Isshin and Rukia were on their knees on the bed. Yoruichi sat down on the edge of the bed, watching them doing it. She then started slowly touching herself. Kisuke was in front of the bed, looking at Isshin banging Rukia as he was rubbing his dick.

Then unexpectedly, Yoruichi crawled through the bed before she was on her knees in front of Rukia. The former captain wrapped her arms around the petite soul reaper's neck and steamily kissed her. Both ladies closed their eyes as their tongues were touching each other inside their mouths. The kissing lasted for a few minutes until Rukia felt Isshin's manhood was reaching a breaking point.

Yoruichi broke the kiss with Rukia, leaving a line of drool from their mouths. Isshin kept pounding in and out of the petite soul reaper until he slammed his cock inside her womb. "MOTHERFUCK!" He shouted as he released his seed inside her tight entrance. Rukia lifted her head and let out a scream.

Tatsuki wrapped her arms and legs around Ichigo as he was slamming in and out of her tight walls. Her back was against the wall. "Ichigo…" Tatsuki moaned while he starts licking one of her breasts. "You're… so… amazing."

"First, I took Orihime's virginity. Now I've just took yours." Ichigo confessed. He then kissed Tatsuki before they both closed their eyes. " _Holy crap!_ " Tatsuki thought. " _He just took my kiss!_ "

Renji was laying on the floor behind Rangiku in a spoon position. He kissed her neck and then licked the back side of her left ear. "I'm going to thrust inside of you right now," Renji whispered into Rangiku's ear as he lifted her left leg up. He shoved his cock into her pussy, letting the busty soul reaper out a crazy moan. "GODDAMN, RENJI!"

He began thrusting into her in an insane pace as he turned her head in front of him. Renji suddenly kissed Rangiku in the lips. He then gave her the tongue while they were making out. He quickly grabbed her right breast, giving it a squeeze. While that, they both kept kissing sloppily.

Orihime just rode on top of Uryu as he lied on the futon, sucking one of her large breasts. " _Despite that Ichigo took her virginity, Orihime's pussy is still very tight!_ " Uryu thought. "Oh, my God!" Chad groaned as he kept pounding inside her rear end. "Orihime… your ass is so… FUCKING TIGHT!"

Uryu stopped sucking and then looked at Orihime, who was moaning because of her pussy and butt being slammed by him and Chad. She then opened her brown eyes, looking at Uryu's beautiful blue eyes. He wrapped his right arm around her and then put his lips into her, giving her a kiss.

Chad placed both of his hands on the futon, pressing his extremely muscular chest against Orihime's back. He kissed the back of her neck as she and Uryu continuing making out during intercourse. " _Orihime…_ " Chad thought while he started licking the side of her neck.

Rukia was on top of Yoruichi, licking her pussy as she closed her violet eyes. Yoruichi lied on the bed, sucking inside of Rukia's womanhood while she held on the petite soul reaper's hips. " _Oh, God… Yoruichi…_ " Rukia thought. " _Please don't stop… I'm going to explode… if you keep doing that._ " Yoruichi then moved her hands on the soul reaper's ass, giving it a squeeze. " _God fucking damn!_ " Yoruichi thought. " _Kisuke was right about her beautiful ass. It's so big and soft that it looks like a pillow._ "

Kisuke and Isshin were on their knees on the bed, stroking their own members. They watched Rukia and Yoruichi like they are in a porn video. " _Yoruichi… Rukia…_ " Kisuke thought as he kept rubbing his big cock. " _I've no fucking idea that they're doing a sixty-nine, but at least I'm loving this hot shit._ "

While Isshin kept masturbating in one hand, he held a video camera in the other hand, recording Yoruichi and Rukia's lesbian sixty-nine. " _Wow…_ " Isshin thought. " _That is some real good cinema._ "

"OH, FUCK! I'M COMING!" Renji shut his eyes and bit down his teeth as he unleashed his white load inside of Rangiku.

"Oh, my God. I'm about to cum!" Uryu said.

"I'm coming… I'm coming… I'M COMING, TOO!" Orihime shouted.

The Gemischt Quincy unexpectedly blew his load inside of the busty girl's flowerpot. Chad kept thrusting in and out of Orihime's butt until he said, "I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to come inside you." He slammed in one last time, shooting his seed inside her ass.

Tatsuki broke the kiss with Ichigo and then placed her head on his shoulder as he kept pounding into her. "Ichigo… I don't think I can handle this." She moaned because his pace was picking up inside of her. She closed her eyes and bit a little of his right ear. "Don't worry…" Ichigo groaned as he shut one of his eyes. "We're all… in this… together!" The substitute soul reaper unloaded his cum inside of Tatsuki, letting her to lift her head and scream from the climax.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Isshin, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Rangiku, Uryu, Chad, and Tatsuki left the Urahara Shop, leaving Kisuke and Yoruichi in the bedroom. The shop owner turned on his CD player, beginning to play "I Feel It Coming" by The Weeknd (featuring Daft Punk). Kisuke was standing in front of Yoruichi as he removed his open black jacket, leaving him completely naked.

"Let's do another round before I open the shop." Kisuke said.

Yoruichi removed the shop owner's hat from his head and then placed it on her head. "Okay, Mister Hot Shop Owner." She smiled before she wrapped her arms and kissed him. While they were making out, they went into the bed and started having sex.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I will see you next time and don't forget to read, review, fav, or/and follow! Be safe everyone! We will get through with it!


End file.
